


Yearning

by ardskelling



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardskelling/pseuds/ardskelling
Summary: After a long and excruciatingly boring soirée, Aleth Thorngale is treated to a sweet night with her Dunmeri lover...





	Yearning

The gathering would be the death of her. The only time she would attend something as mundane as a soirée is to perform her duties to the Brotherhood. It would be brief, an arrow to the throat, or a dagger across the gullet. Then she would slip out like the shade she was, to return home to her Dunmeri lover, enjoy a nice hot bath and a bottle of wine with her.

But this was an entirely different situation, one that would take longer. And much to her dismay, no killing on her part. She wore a sleek red dress, emblazoned with a black dragon, roaring, jagged maw stretching towards her collarbone, serpent body wrapping around her midsection, tail fanned out across her wide hips. It shimmered in the soft candlelight, and she received looks from many Dunmer in passing, male and female. She turned her nose up in disgust with each passing stare. The males were little more than fat pigs, wallowing in their own filth. She would have left the thoughts at that, had a rather grimy looking fellow not approached her. He was dressed in fine Dunmeri fashion, a silk sash hanging proud from his waist. From his accent, she could tell he was from West Gash, perhaps. The shaved words in Dunmeri that slipped from his wine loosened lips were of, or around, the Bitter Coast.

He stated he was of House Dres, but just looking at him, she could tell it was not of natural standing. Probably related to a distant cousin, or by marriage. She really didn't give a shalk's dick. Her disinterested gaze shifted in his direction, green eyes flickering in the moonlight. He held out his hand to her, as the music started. She had half a mind to spit on it.

"I don't dance." Came her smooth, sultry response to his outstretched, meaty hand. It turned to a clenched fist as he settled it at his side. His wine-dulled, ruby eyes narrowed slightly and he leaned a bit close to her, to utter a softly spoken, "Fine wench." and turned, walking away from her.

A bastard, then. Lovely.

 

She watched at his throat, thick and fat, shifting this way and that as he spoke to other women. A fat guar, that's what he was, pigheaded and disgusting. But no, Guars were too useful, too... Cute. That thing was a bastard fetcher with too much wine in his system to think straight, slow and foolish, unable to detect that she could slice that flabby neck of his to the bone, then bash his face into the ground in seconds. She had to remind herself that almost every person in this damn ballroom wasn't worth it.

Fingers tightened around her chalice, staring down at the dark liquor within. She brought it to her lips, to taste, and relaxed some. At least one thing came out of this drawling night. Sujamma, and it was damn fine. It flowed down her throat easily, sweet and strong, the flavor distinctly that of citrus. Perfect.

She was too engrossed in the delicious wine that even she failed to notice that she was being watched. In her little corner, tucked away from the galavanting crowd, to wallow in her own despair of being forced to attend this "ball". She made too many friends, it would seem. Saved too many people while working with the Ebonheart Pact. It was annoying to say the least. She couldn't remember who invited her, perhaps because of the liquor. But in all honesty, she could not give a single fetch. That was, until strong arms wrapped around her middle, a voice so familiar whispering a gentle 'Hello' in her ear, caused her to turn, face to face with her lover, a soft little smirk upon her lips as she beheld the crimson beauty before her.

"Well well, I'll admit that dress does look good on you, Hero. You should wear it more often." Said the Dunmeri woman, taking a slow, deliberate sip from her own chalice. The Bosmer tried not to eye the way the muscles in her throat worked to send down the drink. She also tried to to think about her own lips working upon her skin, teasing out little moans from Naryu, tongue and teeth a constant reminder of her love and admiration.

"Naryu, I'm no hero. And I would prefer you call me by my name."

The statement was waved off with a gentle kiss to the underside of the shorter elf's jaw, Naryu having to bend down to do so. 

"My my, someone's crabby. We ought to get you home, work that tension out of you. Maybe a nice bath, some actual wine, a roaring fire..."

She couldn't have said it better herself, emerald eyes glistened with the anticipation of casual stress relief. But there was a catch, the flash in Naryu's eyes told her so. Damn her.

"On one condition. If we leave now, and we get home... I'm going to tie you to the bed. No moving for you."

She tried to play it off. Make her think that she didn't want that as bad as she truly did. Tried to seem utterly revolted at the mere mention of such an act. But Naryu was not fooled by the aghast expression on Aleth's features. She was a far better reader of people anyways, being a high agent of the Morag Tong. She was a damn force of nature and the Bosmer loved her for it. 

A fire in her belly was kindled at the look Naryu gave her. It made her want to melt, to have the Dark Elf take her into her arms and turn her into nymphomaniac clay, mold her into exactly what she wanted, however she wanted it. And the grin Aleth gave her was enough to tell her she agreed and soon, the two were on their way out of the manor doors, to home.

 

The Bosmer hardly had one foot in the door before she was roughly shoved against the front door, Naryu's lips, teeth and tongue attacking her neck with an untamed ferocity. Their kisses were heated, full of want and longing, the need to tear off clothes and press warm, bare bodies against each other. Naryu pulled back, after a moment, licking those salacious lips of hers, savoring the taste of her lover. Wine, only the finest, tinged her mouth, along with whatever decadent dessert she had endulged in. While Dunmer foods, particularly candied insects, weren't exactly something the Bosmer liked, that didn't stop her from enjoying the most delicious of her homeland's cuisine. Perhaps she had dined on morsels of Betty Netch, then partook in caramelized Scuttle, as the distinct tang of the Bitter Coast's sea and the loamy nodes of Morrowind's marshes blended together harmoniously.

Naryu's beautiful and mysterious paramour breathed against her dark skin. Her unbridled wanton visage made the Dunmer drive her hard into the door, skilled, deft fingers made short work of that dress she wore, garnet fabric slipping from her shoulders and to the floor. She was damn near naked now, if not for those pesky undergarments of hers, just waiting to be torn off.

Despite the rather aloof demeanor she had on a job, Aleth was always shy when it came to her body, her thin frame littered with many scars, each having a more harrowing backstory. She tended to hide them, and Naryu was always sure to make sure she was comfortable, always kissing those wounds, taking the time to whisper sweet nothings against her flesh, all the while, he fingers toyed and played with her womanhood. And in those quiet moments, forever hidden beneath warm silk sheets and blown out candles, Aleth truly felt safe. Loved. Accepted for who she was. And seeing the way Naryu's eyes, no longer having that glint of predatory bliss, glistened with a soft tinge of understanding, she knew she would not be afraid. Instead, she relaxed, and was guided to the washroom, where the tub was soon drawn, bubbles and all, a warm light accenting wonderfully off of stone walls. Naryu removed Aleth's underwear within seconds of entering the bathing chambers and lightly nudged her forth, into the silky smooth, deliciously hot bathwater. 

A sigh of relief echoed off of the walls as she slipped down into liquid warmth, forest hued eyes casting a glance in Naryu's direction, who began to slowly remove her clothing. In the light, she could see that her dusky nipples were hardened in the cooling air, a sharp contrast to the porcelain tub. After shedding her clothes and taking her sweet ass time to even approach the tub, Aleth found herself getting restless. It wasn't unlike Naryu to do that, to tease. She liked to toy with her emotions and wants and needs, and was able to do so with only a few actions. And finally, after ages, the dusky goddess sank into the tub, albeit unceremoniously, and took the smaller Mer into her arms. The candlelight danced and bounced off of the walls, as Naryu lovingly dragged a cloth over Aleth's nude figure, soapy water rolling in rivulets down her neck, shoulders and back.

Streams of keloid were kissed by the cool air, caressed by the steam from the basin, marred and glossy flesh receiving the finest of care from Naryu, gentle kisses and eventually licks graced her figure, as the Dunmer's toned arms coiled around her, brought her closer. Aleth was nearly breathless a few moments later, when Naryu's long fingers gently and softly brushed against her womanhood. A soft gasp, that didn't go unnoticed, escaped her lips. Her lidded eyes drifted down to the hand so close to where she needed it most and gritted her teeth when her hand pulled away.

"Put it back." Her breathy plea ripped from her throat, and much to her dismay, Naryu merely laughed.

"What are you talking about darling?"

"Don't st-" She couldn't finish the sentence as Naryu's appendages ghosted her clit, short nails just grazing her folds. Aleth's hips bucked in response and she let out a gentle whine.

"Tell me what it is you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

A game, then. A dangerously tempting game, meant to toy and tease and trick. She would play this game, she would be a begging little harlot meant for a dirty street corner, if it would give her the satisfaction she so desperately craved.

"Naryu, touch me..." She panted out, her own fingers reaching back to dig into Naryu's thighs.

"I want to be touched and stroked. Make me feel good."

The Dunmer's smirk grew some, and she traced her fingers lower, to press against her swollen clit, rubbing in slow circles. Aleth gave a shudder as a sigh rushed through her teeth. Damn, she really yearned for Naryu, for her touch, both hating and loving the feeling that swelled in her chest. Giving in a bit more, Naryu slipped two fingers inside, twisting and curling before pulling out, only to do the same thing again. It was an agonizingly slow pace but it gave her the satisfaction she was looking for, at least for a moment.

"Yes..." She whispered out, her hips moving in time to meet Naryu's movement. She turned her head slightly, to try and gaze at the beauty situated behind her, and the assassin pressed their lips together, tongues locked in a passionate embrace.

They continued like that, for several moments and just as she was standing at the precipice of her impending climax, Naryu stopped. Halted immediately. Aleth let out a frustrated growl at the sudden lack of attention and grew even more livid when Naryu let out a hoarse chuckle. Taking a handful of water, the Dunmer rinsed off the Bosmer with heated water, pressing her lips to the nape of her neck.

"Come on... Bed time. You promised, little elf."

Came her throaty, husky whisper as she rose both of them from the tub. Warmth pooled in her core, despite the temperature difference. She knew what that meant, what Naryu would do to her, and craved every ounce of sexual pain and pleasure she would inflict on her. Quite obviously, she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight...


End file.
